


[团兵]人作死，就会死

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 一个尼特五个利，尼特骗吃骗喝被当场抓获，就地正法。做坏事是会付出代价的哈，出来混江湖就要做好翻车准备。短打沙雕闯作，请不要太认真。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Kudos: 6





	[团兵]人作死，就会死

资深家里蹲多年，尼特的收入来源基本靠骗和赌。前者一般是从网上钓些耳根子软，又对自己这样的男人没抵抗力的阔佬，甜言蜜语外加辛勤耕作，往往能哄得人家养他一阵。后者的操作流程呢，就是偶尔得了闲钱就去买买彩票，玩玩小钢珠。

两种方法都不是什么可持续发展的类型，但尼特嘛，做一天和尚撞一天钟，今朝有酒今朝醉，明日酒醒再找新的凯子钓。

自己现在已经快连烟都抽不起一根了，该出动了，现实中我唯唯诺诺，网络上我重拳出击——于是他现在就在用line跟一位网名叫L的水友打得火热。通常他惯用的手法是，在交友网站寻找容易得手的目标，给人家发自己正儿八经，足以迷倒一大片人马的精致照片，吸引对方的注意力。先在网上聊熟，之后约见几面，施展自己的放电技能，一般都能水到渠成手到擒来，如此这般差不多就可以把人套牢了。

手头这个聊得差不多了，是该提出见面了，先蹭吃蹭喝一顿，顺便试探有无继续揩油的可能性。而且明天是周末，对方应该也比较容易安排时间。

他这样想着，给对面发了见面的请求。L同意了，约好了时间地点，也发来了自己的照片，方便次日碰头。

尼特看到照片眼前一亮，是自己喜欢的型！

想着第二天的约会，他兴奋得差点没睡着。

可等到见了面一看，发觉对方竟然只是个中学生。不过问题不大，看起来，口袋似乎还是比他鼓一点点。请他吃饭的餐厅也确实很高级。

为什么中学生都这么有钱啊，他不由得不平衡起来，既然如此，我稍微骗上那么一点点，也没什么关系吧……这样想着，但转念一想，对小孩子，实在有点下不去手，加上对方对自己似乎也没有表现出特别强烈的交往意愿，尼特蹭完一顿饭后，借口有事，回家默默地打开交友网站，继续挖掘新的肥羊。

再钓不到凯子真的就要饿死街头了。要么就是被冻死，眼下已经二月了，正是最寒冷时候。朱门酒肉臭路有冻死骨，想想都惨，大冬天的，他家连个被炉都没有——不能再这样下去了。这次他学聪明了，以防万一，一口气找了四个可发展后备对象，总有一个能成功吧，为了不成为冻死骨或饿死鬼，尼特发奋图强，具体表现为镇日趴在被窝里捏着手机。

奇妙的是，后续交流中发现，他找的这几个人，居然全都长得一模一样。一连五个，全部是一张面孔，只是年龄阶段不同，气质略有差异。

这算什么啊。恐怖小说还是什么，命中注定的相遇吗。他挠了挠脑袋，刚睡醒，乱糟糟的头发翘了起来，手的动作也没能让它们贴合头皮。

……如果让他们碰面，大概会很有趣吧？他想。

然而这是不可能的，哪有钓一堆凯子还把凯子约到一起聚头的，这不是明摆告诉人家，嗨嗨嗨，我来骗你钱啦，请做个傻子把钱交出来吗。那么，到底先约哪一个呢。尼特陷入了纠结。

中学生。数学老师。建筑公司职员。乐队主唱。保育员。

完、全、选、不、出、来。

各有各的好！！尼特痛苦地拉高被子，把自己埋了起来。

转眼就到了情人节前夕。

冬天太冷了，需要摄入大量热量以维持身体正常运转。尼特躺在被窝里，摸着咕咕作响的肚子，好久没吃过一顿像样的东西了……要不明天，一起约了吧？那些餐厅的菜色分量，就算是一天五顿，对现在的他来说，也远远没到吃不下的地步。

我太饿了。

我真的太饿了。

他瞪着天花板，人是铁饭是钢，一顿不吃饿得慌，真的不怪我。

但他也不知道为什么自己还约了好久没聊天吹水过的中学生。

情人节当天。

挑这天的理由很简单，只要在今天约人见面，无论是谁都会觉得对方对自己有意思吧？那么，默认了这个前提，同意约会多半就代表之后有戏。

一大清早，他就约了数学老师载他去市中心，到了之后，说临时有事，让他等他。数学老师推了推自己的框架眼镜，说，那好吧。尼特下了车，左拐右拐，绕了一点远路，就抵达了与建筑公司职员约定的食其家。和对方快乐地吃了两碗超大份牛丼。账当然是人家结的，职员很自然地表示自己经常来这家店，店长会给他折扣。

道别之后，他去见了乐队主唱。后者先是板着脸嫌弃了一通他的打扮，随后便把他拉到自己相熟的店里。“这件这件不要，其他统统给我包起来。”最后甚至还拖他去做了个头发。

与保育员见面已经是晚饭的点了。对方很温柔，很耐心，语气大约是对孩子们说话说习惯了吧，有一瞬间尼特觉得自己也像重返幼稚园了。不知不觉聊了很久，填满肚子，他跟人再见，还要见中学生一面。他给自己买了礼物。

拎着几大袋东西走出店门，尼特猛地想起数学老师还在等他。于是匆忙赶到，直接赔笑脸，数落自己不是，对方倒也不好发作了。不过他大约本身脾气就比较好，学生们把他的耐心锻炼出来了。

老师将他送至楼下，礼貌地道了晚安，就离开了。

吃饱了……我好幸福……碳水使我快乐……尼特在房间里滚来滚去，快乐得像上周买的彩票中了头奖。

可还是有点想吃罗森的关东煮。问题来了，他家附近没有便利店。

撒娇男人最好命。犹豫了一会，他就决定将继续保持人设，白天夜里表里如一。

“我想吃罗森的关东煮，你没睡的话，买了过来我家吧。地址是。”

点击发送。

发送完毕。

情人节之夜啊，任谁都会以为是性暗示吧。其实尼特真挺喜欢人家的。

好。那自己过会再下楼吧，现在先小睡一会。

被电话铃声叫醒，再醒过来发现有好几个未接电话，没顾得上仔细看，尼特慌乱地套了人字拖下楼。一出楼道口就被眼前的宛如恐怖片一般的景象震惊了。五张神态各异却又无处相似的脸齐刷刷地转过来，冲着他。五个人都拿了一大杯关东煮。

他吓得魂飞魄散两股战战几欲先走。

“你准备好了对吧？”主唱不紧不慢地吃了一口，说道。

“把我们都约出来意味着什么你知道吧。”老师又推了推眼镜，但尼特这次发现了，他用的中指。

“我不会停下来的。”依然是温柔的语气，但尼特觉得现在的保育员很恐怖。

“大叔……说实话，我觉得身为死宅，按你的体力，你可能会累趴啊。”连中学生都笑得凉凉的，不忘落井下石一番。

“放心，我带了药。”最后一个利威尔说完，转头朝他放了句狠话，“今天算是吃饱有力气了吧？你给我等着。”

当事人抄起他的旧拖鞋就跑。

救——命——口阝

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *实际应该没有这种群发功能，至少没有能一键误操作的ry
> 
> 剧情需要、剧情需要。
> 
> 梗是这个视频：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKRAbBM1VYw


End file.
